Maybe
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Aya return to Shibuya many years later and meet somebody. I'm not good for summary so read, please. one-shot. Not an AyaxRei


**Hello! I'm Aphrael-chibi. Well... this my second fic and my first in english. So forgive me if I have made mistake and please, review to tell me if you like it or not. Thanks.  
  
Oh...by the way this is a one-shot.**  
  
Aya was walking down the streets of Shibuya. Bittersweet thoughts of the time she had lived here came into her mind. She has had friends here, good friends...or so she thought.  
  
Shaking her head, she resumed her trip in the area. Many things had changed since her departure. Miyu and Yamato were married for six years, so were Yuya and Mami. Tatsuki left for the States two months after her and was now engaged. Ran was -surprisingly- a cop and Miyu's son, Shinichi's godmother. And Rei... Rei would be married in two week. She discarded the thought as fast as it entered her mind. It always ended her getting angry. Yes, she had changed. Self-confidence stuck to her now. Sometimes, she couldn't even picture herself like this girl she once was. Unsure of herself, always crying. No wonder, he didn't love her.  
  
'No' she couldn't think of him now. She had to be strong. Strong and cold. It was her way since then. The new Aya. She realised that she was now in front of "Hachi", the dog of Shibuya when a voice snap her off reality.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Turning at the sound of her name, she blinked twice before recognizing the owner of the voice. He hadn't changed that much during the past six years. The same seriousness and detachment but his body had mature, more built, more... sexy. He was wearing a dark blue shirt on a white tee-shirt and clad in a blue navy jeans.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
" Long time."  
  
She nodded back, though it wasn't a question.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
She stared at him surprised. It wasn't Rei to inquire about your well-being.  
  
"F... Fine, thanks."  
  
"How are things going in France?"  
  
It was awkward actually to talk to him like that, and though he seemed to be a little tense around her, his question sounded genuine. This only caused her to react like a nervous schoolgirl alone with her crush: she began blushing madly.  
  
'I'm a growing woman for God sake!!' she cursed herself.  
  
" Actually pretty good. I have finish school and graduate with the highest grades." She said proudly. " I'm now a lawyer."  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I have finish internship."  
  
They fell silent for a moment, before he broke it.  
  
"I think you have learn the new."  
  
Once again, it was a statement.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you come?"  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"Of course. You are our friend."  
  
" I thought so but... I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"You are."  
  
Silence.  
  
"She miss you a lot."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then you don't know her as well as I thought. She was worried about you, you know. Sometimes, she even cry. "  
  
"Did she tell you that?"  
  
"No, but I know. Miyu and you mean the world to her. "  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself torn between the young, cheerful Aya and the betrayed, angered Aya. And the second momentarily won.  
  
" Then why she did...that? She knew how I felt?"  
  
" Do you still think we have done all that to hurt you? Do you think we haven't try to resist? Do you think SHE hadn't try to resist?", he asked her incredulous "She tried all her might. But we couldn't do anything about it. She love me but she love you too and if you had asked her six years ago, she would have give up on me for your friendship's sake. "  
  
"But I hadn't..."  
  
"No and here we are. It's unfair for her."  
  
Her mouth snapped opened to talk but he interrupted her before she could form one word.  
  
"Maybe you didn't now when you flew to France, but now you must know this relation led us nowhere. It's neither her fault or yours that I love her. It's unfair that you broke this friendship because of something we have not control over. And I think it's time for you to move on. To forgive and forget. " He said gently.  
  
She must have changed him in this aspect also. She remembered She always shouted after him for his lack of sensibility when he made her cry (not that he had to do anything to make her cry). She nearly laughed at this memory.  
  
"To forgive and forget?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Another thinking silence.  
  
Maybe he was right. Maybe they weren't right for each other. At last, he seemed to be happy . And, if he could see through Her facade then maybe they were true soul mate. Maybe it was effectively time for her to go on.  
  
'But it hurts'  
  
"So...will you come?"  
  
She lift her eyes to his and for the first time, she seemed to smile though sadly.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Then she got up, patted Hachi's head and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was alone but not for too long when he heard Her sit next to him.  
  
"Were you here for a long time?"  
  
"No"  
  
He put his arm around Her to comfort and she let her head rest against his shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"How is she?" she whispered  
  
"Fine. She is a lawyer. She succeed with the highest marks."  
  
He felt her chuckled against his neck and the -now- raven hair tickled his face making him smile.  
  
"Typically Aya"  
  
The silence took place but it was less tense than with Aya. He was just waiting for her to ask the question which was burning her sensuous red lips.  
  
"Will she come?" She whispered.  
  
There was a double meaning at this question and both were aware of it . If Aya finally came to their wedding it would mean she had forgiven. But if not...  
  
"She said 'maybe'"  
  
"So there still hope."  
  
He squeezed her hard in his arms when she sighed in relief. After all, a little hope was better than none.  
  
"Will it be the same if she forgive me?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe"  
  
"It seems to have a lot of maybe in this story, doesn't it?" she said giggling.  
  
He didn't answer, only listening the sweet sound of her giggles and the voices of Shibuya.  
  
"Do you think I should run after her and beg her to come?" she asked half-serious half-joking.  
  
" I don't think it would work."  
  
"How about I punch her in the nose until she say yes?"  
  
He looked at her and her Cheshire cat grin and laughed.  
  
'God I love this woman!'  
  
When they calmed down, he thought that maybe it was time to remind her of that fact and he kissed deeply her half-parted mouth.  
  
" I love you "  
  
"I know."  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
" Do you think I would marry you if I didn't?"  
  
She was often eluding the question. She didn't like to speak of her feelings and sometimes it disturbed him greatly....  
  
"Don't know." He answer jokingly.  
  
"Well how about I show you?"  
  
He smiled and she kissed him passionately without letting him have any doubts about what she felt.  
  
...Sometimes not. After all that was who she was.  
She was Ran Kotobuki.  
  
**Thank you very much if you have read all from the beginning. And I hope my english wasn't too bad.**


End file.
